narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuya Sato
'Tatsuya "Tatsu" Sato '(田婆尉鴉・瑣東'', Sato Tatsuya'') is an S-rank missing-nin who defected from Kumogakure who joined the Akatsuki. There, Tatsuya was later partnered with Hidan after his first partner got killed out on a mission. He is the second youngest member of the Akatsuki, having joined at age 18. Background Tatsuya grew up in the Hidden Cloud Village, Kumogakure, dropped off at the orphanage by his mother when he was five years old. He was put into a permanent adoptive home when he turned eight, after graduating from the academy and after having gone from foster home to foster home, rejected each time for being to "rambunctious" or "violent" toward other children. His adoptive household was not the best living conditions, both of his parents would hit him if he practiced any form of his kekkei genkai, Storm Release, instead of using his regular jutsu techniques. Tatsuya was forced to train himself, excelling in taijutsu and ninjutsu; with water and earth jutsu being his best he could not delve into lightning jutsu when he officially trained. Though, in his own privacy which was seldom if ever, he train with his kekkei genkai On his seventeenth birthday Tatsuya's adoptive father raised his hand to home for what would be the last time before his "son" would electrocute him to death along with his adoptive mother. In his blind rage, Tatsuya murdered the local feudal lord as well, the local government having ignored his pleas for help for the last few years he was with his "family." Apperance Tatsuya is a fairly tall trangender man, his body is muscular and brawny with broad shoulders and hair dusting the majority of his torso along with various scars from insignificant battles in his life; a prominent scar slashes across his upper right lip, down to his bottom lip on the same side. Another scar resides underneath his left eye and crossing the edge of his eyebrow, ending at his hairline. His skin is a soft tawny brown, with umber colored freckles scattering his face and shoulders. Tatsuya's arms are accompanied with several tattoos; his left arm has an orange and red dragon's head, the creatures tongue slithering out of it's mouth onto the inside of his forearm. On his right arm he has a thorny vine crawling up the entirety of his limb and to the bottom of his neck, branching off of his neck to wrap around his shoulder blade along with the other side coming down his right pectoral. He has dark brown, almost black and curly hair, he keeps it unkempt as it covers his ears. Personality Tatsuya is a foul mouthed and fairly serious individual. Although when put in precarious situations, he is known to become easily flustered or angry, depending on who is putting him in such a situation. He has an incredibly soft spot for children, specifically impoverished or orphaned children.https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939887/chapters/32410848 His patience is very little with adults, though. Having lashed out on his partner, Hidan for not listening to his orders the first time he has spoken them. Though his anger is a more prominent part of his personality, he is a very kind individual to those who do not cross him in any negative way or those he fairly respects. Category:DRAFT